What's Left of Me
by MsHeartformusic
Summary: Adira Monroe has lived all alone in La Push for about three years and doesn't give a hoot about love. 'One broken heart is enough', she says. Perhaps the famous ladies man Paul Lahote can change her mind. Then again, who says she'll even give him a chance to? Paul / OC


Hey ya'll! Please review! Pleeaaaase? It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside to know that someone actually reads my writing. It also makes me write faster. I guess it helps me get inspired to know that my story has 'fans'! Thanks!

Adira's P.O.V

I am pretty damn shocked that I got invited to one of these shitty parties and even more shocked that I decided to show up. Well, not so much decided to go as dragged kicking and screaming by my so called friends; the very ones that were currently sucking face with guys they had never met before; red, plastic cup in hand. They are breaking our rules; never drink from open cups at parties in case of date rape drugs and to always bring your own water in case you get really thirsty. I'm not exactly a nerd, but I'm not a blonde bimbo who will fall for that shit either.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Caden touched my arm and I had to hold myself back from hitting him. First it's the arm, then it's my hair, then it's kissing, and next thing you know, he is attempting to forcibly insert himself into me. He can just take his average sized junk to the next girl he sees thanks-very-much. I pulled my jacket a little tighter around my shoulder; trying to fight off the cold.

"Oh come on now—don't be like that." He arched his eyebrow at me, distorting his handsome features. Isn't it odd that the most beautiful things are most often the most dangerous. I wish I had not come; I had no idea that he was going to be here.

"Fuck off, Caden." I put as much venom in my tone as I could. I wished that my words would force their way through his ears and then go super-ninja on his brains and murder him. Of course, that is not possible, but a girl can dream, right?

He stepped closer and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. This used to be the point where I would give in; let him push me around just to avoid his fists of fury that he is so fond of. However, ever since the day that I broke up with him, I have been a very different person. No more Ms. nice girl. He grabbed my wrist with a little more force than he needed to. "Listen here, Adira, you will _never_ do better than me. Even if you could have, nobody, _nobody,_ would want you now. Nobody wants my sloppy seconds." He snickered a little and I wanted nothing more than to smack the cocky grin right off his fucking face. However, in the ratio of body sizes I knew that I was at a disadvantage so I kept control of my limbs.

In the background I could hear some shouts of disapproval, screams, curses, and giggles. However, I do not believe that anybody had even noticed the proverbial corner Caden had backed me into. He continued to stare down at me and i could not do it. I could not hold back any of the anger I felt towards him. I wasted three years of my life on this boy—this stupid boy—and he left me broken in shards. And now he wants to use those shards as a booty call? I think not. I spat right in his face, narrowly missing his eye.

He hands tightened around my wrists and I let out a muffled squeak at the pain. I am definitely going to have some bruises there in the morning. And for a week after it. Wonderful. "Why don't you just give in? we both know that you're going to. We can go back to your place, drink some tequila, and have mind blowing sex like we used to, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh brother. And sister, and mother, and father too for that matter. "Mind blowing? You're an idiot. For your information, It doesn't happen to most guys, it shouldn't happen that often and it _is _a big deal." From an outsiders point of view, I could have been talking about anything. The weather even. It didn't necessarily refer to the fact that he, despite my limited sec knowledge, was terrible in bed and couldn't seem to keep it up long enough. However, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

Before I could even react, his palm made contact with my cheek. Instinctively, I cried out and tried to back away. I ended up tripping over my own damn shoelace and landing on my ass in the sand. By now, a fair few people had stopped checking one another for cavities and started watching. I could hear a few complaints of "Come on, man." And "leave her alone. It's not worth it." However, nobody actually stepped in. What a surprise that is.

Still facing towards him, I backed away on my hands and feet. Well, I tried to. Before I got very far, he stepped closer to me and drew his leg back for a powerful kick. I wasn't able to block it before it made contact with my ribs. I let out a short, sharp scream, causing him to smirk. The ache was instant and I think I heard something snap. That rat bastard. I hate him. If I had my way, he would die a slow painful death. With blue balls and abstinence. I could feel my vision already starting to fade in and out. I'm no stranger to pain and broken ribs; I know exactly how this goes. First, I have stars in my vision and mild pain, then, I cannot breathe. After that, I am in screaming pain. It will hurt to move, breathe, do anything for at least six weeks. Wonderful. It's always a pleasure to see Caden. Man, I really love that guy. And yes, dear reader of mine, sarcasm is at 100%.

He pulled his leg back, obviously intending to do it again. I shut my eyes tight, wishing that I could just disappear. However, the blow never came. I opened one eye. Then, another. Holding Caden back were three of the largest native American men I have ever seen. And, even though I'm not actually native American, I live in la push! I heard about them before; they are the guys who are referred to as the 'Steroid Gang'. Well, I assume so.

Caden snarled at them, shouting things like "Fuck you, man!", "Let me go, bitch.", and "No, man, that's my girl. This ain't shit." I fought the urge to shriek 'like hell I'm your girl!' but I figured that it wouldn't help the situation any. I blinked a few times as a tan hand extended towards my face. I glanced up at the owner as I grasped it, allowing him to pull me to my feet, ignoring the agonizing pain in my side. When I get home, I will allow myself to whimper and proverbially lick my wounds but until then, fuck it, nobody can know.

The warm, brown eyes that peered down at me rendered me speechless. The man was no doubt very handsome; in fact, I would climb that like a tree if given the chance. Which is ironic since he's like a fucking tree. Literally, this guy had to be seven feet tall at the very least! I smiled at him a little as he yanked me to my feet with a lot more gentleness than I would expect from someone his size. We stood there for a moment and yet, he never really let go of my hand. I cleared my throat and fought the bush that fell over my features. I do not blush. That's not my thing; it's weak, and I refuse to do it. So there. "Thanks for..um…thanks your, you know, saving me."

He smiled a little, looking just the slightest bit dazed. Laughter sounded from the guys behind him. Somewhere in between me standing up and losing myself in Mr. Sexy's glassy brown orbs, they had beaten the living shit out of Caden and he was bleeding on the sand. Ha! It serves the fucker right. "Hey! He didn't even do anything!"

The oldest of the bunch just shook his head and politely told the rest of his friends to shut up. I went back to looking at the attractive man still clutching my hand. "Uh…I'm Adira?" I did not really know if he even gave a fuck who I was but I decided that introductions were only polite.

He smiled a little and I fought the urge to swoon. He looks beautiful when he smiles. He's probably a womanizer though; a complete asshole. I guarantee it. Guys are never to be trusted, no matter how great their smiles are. "Paul."

I smiled a little awkwardly and was saved from replying when a pair of hands wrapped around me. I smiled a little as I recognized the perfume. Brittney to the rescue! Her blonde curls fell into my face a little and I laughed, despite the horrible situation. God, she may be a whore, but I love my best friend. "Adira, I'm so sorry. I asked Todd not to invite him! I did not think that he was going to be here!"

I laughed and peeled her arms off me. "It's fine. I'm not mad. Let's just go, okay?" Under my breath so that only she could hear, I added, "I think I cracked a rib." Actually, I know I cracked a rib.

I turned around and said a final thank you to the native boys, ignoring the fact that 'Paul" was shaking like he was about to explode. Brittney and I hopped in my car and drove off, not giving the beach a second glance. Men are all assholes anyway.

Paul's P.O.V

Whenever the pack gets word of a party on the reservation, some of us usually go and hang out near it. It's not for our entertainment, it is just that the drunk idiots make perfect targets for the leeches. I personally do not think it would be a complete shame if a couple of those fuckers got killed but , you know, it's the principle of the thing.

Sam, Jacob, Jared, and I had slowly migrated closer to the party at signs of a disturbance. This tiny little girl with dark purple hair was yelling at a guy probably twice her size and things seemed to be getting pretty heated. I couldn't actually see her face, but I could tell that he was grabbing her with a little more force than one would like to see. Fucker. "Why don't you just give in? We both know that you're going to. We can go back to your place, drink some tequila, and have mind blowing sex like we used to, huh?" Wow, man. That's so not the way to get her back.

None of us were saying anything, just focusing in on the conversation. My mother used to get hit by my father all the time, so I don't really have a lot of tolerance for that sort of thing. A man who beats the women he supposedly loves isn't a man at all. Of course, a woman shouldn't beat the shit out of her guy either.

"Mind blowing? You're an idiot. For your information, It doesn't happen to most guys, it shouldn't happen that often and it _is _a big deal." Jared, Jacob and I all made eyes contact and burst out laughing. Oh my god. That poor fucker. I almost feel a little bad for him right now. Sam just looked at us with disdain. It probably happens to him too.

Out of nowhere, a big thud interrupted our snickers. I glanced towards where the girl had been and saw her on the ground and glaring bloody murder at the guy deemed "Caden". That's such a shitty assed name. I bet he gets beaten up all the time. The girl scrambled backwards away from him, obviously terrified. I finally got a view of her face and I was taken aback. She had skin the color of fresh snow, a tiny button nose, and plump lips. All in all, she was rather beautiful.

All of sudden, the guy just out of nowhere brought his leg back and kicked her straight in the ribs. It was clear that this no longer an innocent fight between lovers. This guy meant business. Within seconds, we made it to their side of the beach and the guys pulled him away from her.

He struggled a bit, but it's pretty damn hard to go against three shape shifters. I walked over to the girl with the purple hair. I don't know why I did it; it is so against what I usually do, maybe I was just drawn to her. I didn't even look down her shirt despite the fact that I had the perfect vantage point. I thrust my hand in the general direction of her face.

Finally, after a couple moments, she opened her eyes; one at a time. Her amazing teal eyes. I couldn't even say anything. It was like someone tied my heart to hers, like she was the only thing holding me to this earth. It's like she was my reason to be and I knew right then that I would do anything as well as everything to protect her. I couldn't help but wonder how I had ever let myself be with anybody else when someone this perfect was already on this earth.

_Fuck. I think I just imprinted._


End file.
